


A Humbug's Christmas

by flamewhipper



Series: Ateez One-Shots [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Christmas, Hongjoong is grumpy, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex with a stranger, Smut, Top Song Mingi, sad pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: Hongjoong despises Christmas. He wants nothing to do with the holiday and would prefer to be left alone. And he almost gets his wish, until he steps in front of an out of control car...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Ateez One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Humbug's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Thank you for coming to read my next Ateez piece! This is a special one I did for a birthday present, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I will also be publishing it on my Wattpad account.
> 
> If you’re interested in more, please check out my other work!
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for any updates I may have! @flamewhipper1

There were so many things Hongjoong wished he could to right now. Getting warm was one, being alone another, but the biggest thing was that he wished he could turn off the god awful music blaring through the speakers over his head.

It just wouldn’t stop.

He had taken to grumbling about it under his breath while stocking shelves and had stopped caring if customers heard him.

“How many times can they remake the same fucking song?” He growled when _Jingle Bells_ started to play again.

Oh no, it was even worse. It was _Sleigh Ride._

Hongjoong’s head fell back and he groaned. He just wanted to escape and lock himself away from all the ‘merry making’. It was just another day, why did everyone have to make such a big deal out of it?

“Excuse me, do you have any more of this in the back?” An older lady asked with an arched, expecting eyebrow while pretty much shoving a stuffed reindeer in Hongjoong’s face. “I need eight of them for my display.”

“What’s on the floor is what we have.” Hongjoong turned and started to walk away.

“Excuse me! Isn’t it possible you could have had more delivered today?” The lady huffed and stomped after him.

Hongjoong really wasn’t in the mood for this, but just then his manager walked around the corner so he plastered on the widest smile he could and grabbed the reindeer. “Why of course! Let me just go back there and look for you!” He laced his voice with so much artificial sweetener that he felt like he could gag right there.

The woman scowled at him and started tapping her toe. “We’ll hurry up! I don’t need anyone else getting to them first.”

“Right away.” Hongjoong forced through his smile again before spinning around and walking toward the back room.

As soon as he rounded the corner he slowed down and took his sweet ass time getting back there, only to stand just inside the doors to the back room and stare at the ceiling.

He already knew there were no more reindeer in the back. It was Christmas freaking Eve, they weren’t being shipped any more Christmas decorations. That, and she was probably the sixth person to ask him today if there were more in the back.

Hongjoong wished he could shake her and yell, “Don’t like it? Then don’t wait until the last minute to decorate!”

But instead he kindly told her they were regrettably out of the item and that this reindeer was the last one they had in stock. He did not, however, hold back from sticking his tongue out when she left in a huff complaining about the store and leaving the reindeer abandoned on the shelf next to her.

“Joong, we’ve talked about this.”

Hongjoong turned around to see that his manager was still nearby and had been watching the whole thing. Not that he cared. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Seonghwa. I’m just doing my job.” He did his best not to snap while turning back to the box he had been previously emptying.

Seonghwa sighed and shook his head. “Just go home. We all don’t want to be here today and I don’t need you upsetting a customer.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be better.” Hongjoong sighed as well. “I-“

“Don’t.” Seonghwa held up a had an flashed a sympathetic smile. “I know today and tomorrow are hard on you. Your shift is almost done anyway. Just… try to have a good night please.” His manager walked away without another word.

Normally Hongjoong would fight for the hours, working extra whenever he could, but right now this was the last place he wanted to be. He quickly packed up his box and put it in the back for someone else to deal with, and grabbed his jacket.

Working in a large store like this had some perks. They happened to have a small grocery department too so he hurried over there to get a frozen pizza for dinner and made his way to the front to check out.

On his way, he happened to walk past the reindeer again. For some unknown, although secretly known, reason, he took pity on it and grabbed it from the shelf.

“Come on, looks like I’m not the only one abandoned tonight. Loners unite.” He said while tucking it carefully under his arm.

The stuffed animal was about the size of a large cat, so it was a decent size, and very soft. The one complaint he had was the jingle bell harness it wore, but that could easily be taken off.

When he reached the front of the store he stopped in the middle of the isle and groaned.

Some time during his shift it had started to snow. Hard. He had known a storm was coming in, but he had hoped it wouldn’t happen until after he got home.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas~”_

“Fuck. You.” Hongjoong grumbled.

He yanked his hood over his head while checking out and made sure to get a separate bag for the reindeer that was big enough to tie shut to protect it from the snow.

Then he looked down at his sneakers and groaned. His new favorite sound apparently.

A few other customers milled around him, all hesitant to go outside as well, but there was no point in waiting.

As soon as he started walking the others followed.

It was horrible.

Large gusts of wind pummeled him, making it hard for him to walk in a straight line. And it was so cold. The snow was wet and heavy, soaking through his shoes and socks in a matter of seconds.

Hongjoong was so preoccupied with what was happening to his body and trying to find his car that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. The snow was so thick it was hard to see everything around him and he heard the car horn too late.

His head snapped up and seconds dragged by as he watched the van skidding out of control heading straight for him.

He didn’t know if it was the cold or the fear that kept him frozen in place, but he found that he couldn’t move.

Until something else slammed into his side, pulling him out of the way of the van just in time.

Several screams came from onlookers that were muffled to Hongjoong, especially when his head hit the ground and he rolled a few times in the wet snow.

“Are you ok?” Someone asked, coming to kneel next to Hongjoong. “What were you thinking?”

All Hongjoong could do was moan in response and he curled up while holding his head.

“Fuck. Are you bleeding? Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“No, just leave me alone.” Hongjoong pushed whatever hand was touching him and pushed himself off the ground while pulling out his keys. “Perfect. Just fucking perfect.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“No I’m not ok!” Hongjoong yelled without looking behind him. “I wet. I’m cold. I’m ready to just go home. Merry fucking Christmas.” He pressed the button to unlock his car and flinched when they flashed in his eyes.

“I think you have a concussion, you can’t drive anywhere.”

Someone grabbed for Hongjoong’s keys and pulled them out of his hand. “Hey! Would you just leave me alone!” He tried to lunge forward for them but lost his footing.

A arm grabbed him around his waist and kept him from face planting in the snow again. “Yeah you’re not driving.”

Hongjoong wanted to continue to protest, but his head throbbed and he had to admit that driving probably wasn’t the best idea. So he allowed the stranger to help him into the back of his car so he could lay down.

The drive home was rocky and made him nauseous, but thankfully it was quick.

“Alright, let’s get you inside. I still think we may need to take you to the hospital.”

“Nope. Not happening.” Hongjoong grumbled.

He allowed the stranger to help him inside

“Ok, we need to get you out of those clothes.”

“Yeah.”

“Hang tight.”

Hongjoong grunted and yanked off his jacket. The stranger was right, his body was shaking so violently he could barely control himself. He managed to pull his shirt off and then leaned into the tub to start running hot water. He plugged the tub and closed the curtains to try and build up some steam in the room. It would be too dangerous for him to stand in the water, but if he could get the room warm it could help regulate his temperature.

The door behind him opened and Hongjoong finally got a good look at his forced upon rescuer. He was tall with slightly wavy red hair and Hongjoong had to admit the guy was handsome. “Here, I just pulled out what I could find.” The guy said, handing over a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

Hongjoong pressed his lips together and nodded. He was still shaking, but it was getting better now.

Once the door was closed, he quickly finished undressing and used a towel to dry off a little, then slipped into the clothes given to him.

They swamped him, but at this moment he didn’t really care. He pulled the hood over his head and tugged on the pants while dancing in place so he could at least put his feet on the floor. He didn’t even attempt to roll of up his sleeves, electing to let them dangle by his sides.

When he felt like he had the shivering under control, he turned off the shower and let the water drain before shuffling out fo the bathroom.

He scrunched his nose at the idea of having to socialize, but he had to figure out what happens next.

His savior was pacing in his living room. It looked like he had changed as well. “Hey, are you ok?” The man asked as soon as he noticed Hongjoong.

“Yeah. Um… thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m sorry I hit you so hard, but you weren’t moving and I just didn’t know what else to do.”

Hongjoong pressed his lips together and nodded. “If, um, if you let me use your dryer I can dry my things and go. Do you need me to take you to your car?”

“No, I had walked there so in a way you did me a favor to.” The man rubbed the back of his neck and flashed a lopsided grin. “I’m Mingi.

“Hongjoong.”

“I’ll make us something warm to drink. Please, make yourself at home.”

Hongjoong nodded at looked around what appeared to be a decent townhouse. There was nice furniture, it seemed well organize, and there were absolutely no Christmas decorations.

He wasn’t complaining through.

Deciding to be nosy, he poked around the living room a little bit. No pictures either, just some tasteful artwork.

That’s when he noticed his bag on the couch. Hongjoong hurried over and ripped open the top so that he could pull out the reindeer, quickly examining it for any rips or tears. “Are you ok little guy?” He whispered.

The bells jingled in response and Hongjoong made a mental note to remove them as soon as possible, but other than that it looked to be ok.

“Last minute decoration?” Mingi asked when he walked back in the room holding two mugs.

“Oh god no, just…” Hongjoong bit his tongue and set the reindeer down quickly, the bells jingling loudly. He saw the mug in Mingi’s hand and reached out to take it. “Thanks.” He said quickly.

“Careful not to burn your tongue.”

An awkward silence fell over them and Hongjoong shifted from one foot to the other. His head still really hurt, but he also felt like he owed Mingi something for helping him.

“So, you must not have any plans tonight if you had decided to walk to the store this late at night.” Hongjoong stared down at his drink, not even sure why he was trying to make conversation.

“No. No plans at all. You must not either if you were working.” Mingi said gently.

Hongjoong snorted. “Don’t get much of a choice in retail. But even if I wasn’t working I wouldn’t. I couldn’t care less.”

“And yet you bought a reindeer?” A teasing smile tugged at the corner of Mingi’s mouth that had Hongjoong scowling.

“I should get going.” He said suddenly, setting his mug down and turning quickly to march toward the door. He didn’t make it far, though, because a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell to his knees.

“Easy!” Mingi ran forward and helped him over to the couch. “Yeah you’re not going anywhere. Not until you’re feeling better. I’m not letting you drive home.” He leaned over and pocketed Hongjoong’s keys, earning a hard glare. “It’s not worth it. Trust me.” Mingi added softly.

Not feeling like arguing, Hongjoong let Mingi set him up in the corner of his large couch with a blanket and the hot chocolate he had made, and when his ‘captor’ left the room, Hongjoong grabbed his reindeer to set it on the table next to his head.

“I put your stuff in the dryer.” Mingi said, returning a few minutes later. “We can watch a movie or something, if you’d like?”

Hongjoong shrugged and settled in. If he was going to be forced to stay here he might as well try to enjoy it.

They spent several hours just staring at the screen. Hongjoong wasn’t really absorbing anything and he could tell Mingi really wasn’t either. It was like they were doing it just for something to do.

Which wasn’t a bad thing, this was honestly what he would be doing at home too. What else was he supposed to do?

Boredom was a funny thing, though, because Hongjoong found his eyes drifting over to the taller man several times to take him in. There was definitely some muscle hiding underneath the baggy clothes he was wearing. And the intimidating yet soft look to his face…

Hongjoong bit the corner of his bottom lip and felt his stomach twist a little. “So.” He said, clearing his throat. “You interested in having sex?”

Mingi froze and looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Excuse me?”

“What? It’s a fairly innocent question. Two strangers, staring at a tv screen, one holding the other hostage, why not? You’re handsome, I’m mildly attractive. It makes sense.” Hongjoong shrugged and adjusted his blanket a little.

“Well I’m not holding you hostage, I’m just trying to protect you. There’s no point in you going out there and getting yourself killed.” Mingi eyes narrowed as he spoke.

Hongjoong could tell he touched a nerve, but he wasn’t sure why. So he decided to just take action.

Mingi’s eyes didn’t leave his body as he threw the blanket aside and slowly walked over to where Mingi was sitting in a recliner. Neither of them spoke, and even though his host looked hesitant, he didn’t protest when Hongjoong moved into his lap and straddled him, shoving his legs into the sides.

“Well? What do you say? Do you want to fuck me, Mingi?”

The taller gulped and his hands slowly moved to grip Hongjoong’s thighs. “U-Um…”

“You’re not shy, are you? Or, am I not your type?” Hongjoong said with a fake pout.

“I never said that.” Mingi answered quickly. It was easy to see he trying to be a good person and say no, but it was hard for someone to turn down an open invitation like this.

Hongjoong smirked as soon as he knew that he won and leaned forward to run a finger along Mingi’s jaw. “I’m guess that you have… quite the package. How about we help each other feel just a little less miserable on this cold and wintery night.”

“Fuck.” Mingi breathed. His hand darted up to Hongjoong’s back to pull him in, attacking his neck with hungry kisses.

Just that little bit of contact went straight to Hongjoong’s cock and he groaned. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, grinning at the realization that this is exactly what he needed.

While Mingi proceeded to suck marks into his neck, he slowly rotated his hips to gain the friction he was starting to desire. He could tell that Mingi liked it too because he would add a little teeth whenever Hongjoong rubbed him just right.

It was all teasing touches, slipping fingers under shirts, pressing their hips closer together, until Mingi had finally had enough of the cramped chair and stood up.

The transition was smooth, he kept his large hands planted on Hongjoong’s thighs while Hongjoong wrapped his legs around Mingi’s waist.

Hongjoong nibbled on the taller’s ear while he worked on getting upstairs safely, and once inside the bedroom, Hongjoong jumped down and started yanking off his clothes.

Mingi stood there and watched him for a moment, almost looking like he had stopped functioning while his eyes roamed Hongjoong’s body.

“Like what you see?”

Mingi cleared his throat and nodded while stripping himself as well. And what a fine man he was. Hongjoong was right, Mingi was built and… his cock was definitely big.

Starting at it had Hongjoong salivating while picturing being filled with it. “Lube?” He choked out.

“Drawer.” Mingi pointed with a wave of his hand.

They both hurried over to the bed and once Hongjoong had the lube in his hands, Mingi pushed him down and started kissing down his chest.

Hongjoong immediately fisted the taller’s hair and moaned, loving the way Mingi was hellbent on lavishing him with his tongue. Each drag over his skin was so wonderful.

With his need getting stronger, he started thrusting his hips up to get any kind of friction against his hard length, whether it was Mingi’s stomach, arm, leg, whatever happened to be on top of him with home much Mingi was moving to taste more of his skin.

“Someone’s needy.” Mingi chuckled after a few minutes. “Are you that anxious for me to fuck you?”

“You bet I am.” Hongjoong panted. “I want you to fuck me so hard.”

“God…” Mingi gasped and snatched up the lube. “I feel like we are skipping so many steps here.”

“Doesn’t matter, just hurry up. I need it.” Hongjoong knew he was on the verge of whining, hell there probably was a whine in his voice, but he didn’t care.

Right now, he wanted to be fucked within an inch of consciousness, or even into unconsciousness, and have an orgasm so fantastic that he forgot about everything.

Mingi’s finger filling him was a good start. Hongjoong sighed happily and closed his eyes while hooking his arms under his knees to spread them wide. He had never done something so shameless before and it made him shiver with anticipation.

It didn’t take much longer for him to be taking three of Mingi’s long, nimble fingers that all seemed to know how to play him like a fiddle. He was a whimpering mess under Mingi’s administrations.

Everything changed the moment Mingi crooked his fingers just right to rub against Hongjoong’s prostate. His eyes flew open and his hips jerked so much he just about flew off the bed. “Fuck me!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I’m about to.” Mingi chuckled. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of Hongjoong while using his other hand to slip on a condom and pour some lube all over his cock.

Slick, wet sounds called out to each other as he worked both of his hands on two separate tasks.

Thankfully it didn’t last one because Hongjoong was about tell him to go faster when Mingi withdrew his fingers, leaving him feeling empty, then positioned himself at Hongjoong’s entrance.

Hongjoong pulled his legs back further, practically begging for Mingi to give it to him.

And oh boy did he.

Mingi didn’t waste any time slamming his cock into Hongjoong’s tight head repeatedly. He went hard and fast right off the bat, making Hongjoong let out little whimpers each time he was stuffed full.

Especially when he grabbed Hongjoong’s waist and picked him up off the bed to thrust down into him. The angle was perfect. Mingi’s cock rubbed against his prostate with each pass it made.

“Fu- Nngh- Mnn-“ Hongjoong couldn’t even form any proper words. His entire world was shaking and it was delicious.

Mingi changed positions on more time, bending Hongjoong practically in half to hover over him. He leaned forward and started to close the distance between them.

Hongjoong turned his head to the side a the last second, avoiding kissing the stranger, so that Mingi came in contact with his cheek. The taller didn’t complain though, he just started leaving a trail of kisses down Hongjoong’s neck.

“Ha- r- der-“ Hongjoong forced out between thrusts. He had started stroking himself to match Mingi’s speed, wanting nothing more than to reach his peak.

Mingi complied immediately, digging his fingers into Hongjoong’s waist and thrusting with all the force he could. The bed slammed into the wall, accenting his powerful thrusts.

After one particular hard push against his prostate, Hongjoong’s vision turned a blinding white as he came, spaying his chest and even getting a little on his chin.

When his hand faltered, Mingi took over and continued to stroke his cock, prolonging his orgasm while he gave two more powerful thrusts and came himself, pushing inside of Hongjoong.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, enjoying their euphoric state of minds, then Mingi pulled out and helped Hongjoong unfold. “Fuck.” He breathed.

All Hongjoong could do was hum and nod in response.

Mingi was kind and grabbed a warm cloth to clean Hongjoong up with before carefully pulling the covers out from under him so they could both slip into bed.

Hongjoong barely noticed any of it. His mind was so far gone, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up the next morning enveloped by a warmth that had him nuzzling into it and smiling.

That is, until he realized it was Mingi’s bare chest.

His eyes flew open and he looked up to see Mingi laying on his side, still fast asleep, with his arm draped over Hongjoong’s waist.

Hongjoong immediately started to back away, lifting Mingi’s arm off him so that he could slip out of bed and hurry to the bathroom. He had no desire to stay fro the awkward conversation about how he had basically convinced a complete stranger to fuck his brains out.

As soon as he saw himself in the mirror, Hongjoong paused and took in the sorry state he was in. His hair was all disheveled and there were some obvious bags under his eyes that made him groan. Had those been there the entire time?

He was such a fool. He should have never let this happen… Not now.

Fighting off the tears and emotions that threatened to come forward, Hongjoong splashed some water on his face and wrapped one of Mingi’s towels around himself so that he could go on a hunt for the dryer and find his clothes. 

He hurried out of the bathroom, missing that the bed was now empty, and crept downstairs.

The smell of something cooking immediately alerted him to the fact that Mingi was now awake, and if that hadn’t, it was his folded clothes on the couch.

Hongjoong looked around for any sign of the taller and quickly pulled his work clothes on from the day before reaching to grab his reindeer. He had every intention of leaving unnoticed, but of course that was the time Mingi walked out of the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He said with a small smile.

“Morning.” Hongjoong froze halfway between the couch and the door.

He and Mingi locked eyes for a long, very awkward moment. “So you were just going to leave without saying… anything?” Mingi finally said.

“I’m not the kind to stay and cuddle if that’s what you mean.”

“No, I just didn’t think you’d be that rude. But you can’t leave.”

Hongjoong crossed his arms. “And why not?”

“Because I still have your keys.” Mingi chuckled and pulled them out of his pocket. Hongjoong could feel himself tending with anger, but he did his best to hold it down. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“What are you doing?” Hongjoong snapped.

Mingi locked his jaw and shook his head, indicating he didn’t know what Hongjoong was talking about.

“I’m damaged goods, Mingi!” His blood was boiling now and there was no way he was going to stop it. “I’m not interested in playing house or celebrating Christmas or even being around people! I’m grateful you saved my life, but honestly I’d be fine if you didn’t because what’s the point anymore?!”

Hongjoong felt like he was going to be sick as a rush of memories flooded back into his mind. Opening the door… all the presents smashed… running until his bare feet bled…

His breathing started to get heavier and Hongjoong was suddenly on his knees clutching at his chest, gasping for any bit of air to feed his shaking body.

Mingi was there within seconds, falling to his knees and rubbing Hongjoong’s back with slow, soothing circles. “Hey, hey, hey, Hongjoong listen to me. Breathe with me.”

Hongjoong looked up at him and nodded once before breathing deeply with Mingi. They repeated it several times until he finally felt ok again.

But that didn’t stop the tears. They started to roll down his cheeks and he leaned forward to rest the top of his head against Mingi’s chest in an attempt to hide them.

“How hurt you?” Mingi asked softly.

“I c-can’t...”

“Ok, I’ll start.” Mingi continued to rub Hongjoong’s back as he spoke. “The reason I don’t have any decorations up is because Christmas isn’t something that’s a part of my life anymore. I was at the liquor store next door looking for something to drown away my pain when I saw you walk out in front of that car. And I couldn’t… I couldn’t see that happen again.”

Hongjoong tensed and sat up when Mingi’s voice cracked. He felt his heart clench at the look of pain on the taller.

“My parents died when I was young, so for the longest time it was just me and my older sister. She was ten years older than me, so she was eighteen already and was willing to raise me herself. Fi-“ Mingi closed his eyes and swallowed. “Five years ago, on Christmas Eve, we were picking up some last minute things for dinner. There was a storm, a lot like last night, and we… we were just standing under an awning playfully arguing over who would go get the car. She lost, so she stepped out and looked back to say something when an out of control c-car jumped the c-curve and… Sh-She never saw it coming, and… I c-couldn’t get there fast enough.” Mingi wiped the tears of his cheeks and took a deep shuddering breath. “Christmas was her favorite holiday, but… I just… I can’t…”

“I understand.” Hongjoong said gently. “Mingi, I’m so sorry.”

He received a grateful smile in return and sighed. “Thanks. I haven’t thought about that moment in a long time. I usually spend Christmas drunk.”

“Me too. God I feel so pathetic now…”

“You’re not.”

Hongjoong looked down and sighed. “Two years ago, I got engaged on Christmas Eve to the love of my life. I was ready to spend forever with him and build a life together. I had woken up early Christmas morning to go get us some coffee from a local place I knew would be open to surprise him, and… when I got back he was balls deep in another guy… Everything he had told me the night before, it was all a lie… I found out he had only proposed because I had an inheritance, so he was just after my money. I proceeded to throw every one of our presents at his head or the wall in my rage before running from our apartment without even pulling shoes on. He abandoned me. I thought he loved me and… I was nothing to him. All that money is gone now too. I spent most of it on gambling and when my parents realized what was going on the froze my accounts.”

“It sounds like we’ve both been through a lot.” Mingi whispered. “I’m sorry he did that to you.”

“He’s a jackass. I’m better off without him.” Hongjoong growled, even though he could still feel how broken his heart was.

Mingi nodded a couple of times, when pushed himself off the ground and helped Hongjoong up. “Well, at least stay for breakfast. You need to get some food in you, especially after last night.”

Hongjoong didn’t feel like fighting him on the subject. And he ended up surprising himself even more by not feeling the need to run out the door when the food was gone.

Mingi was a nice guy. It wouldn’t hurt him to stay for just a little longer…

_One year later_

Christmas music played softly in the background, filling the house with the beautiful melodies. It accented the twinkling white lights wrapped around the banister and draped over the fireplace with a festive garland.

A large tree sat in the corner covered in glittering ornaments and more lights, this time an array of blues, greens, reds, and yellows.

Presents were neatly, and not so neatly, wrapped and placed under the bright green branches.

And the most delicious smell of baking meat and bread filled the entire home.

Hongjoong’s hummed along when _Silver Bells_ started playing and smiled at himself while putting the finished touches on his scalloped potato dish.

“Wow, this smells incredible.”

Hongjoong smiled when his favorite sound in the world came from behind him, and it grew even wider when Mingi’s long arms wrapped around his waist and the feeling of soft lips pressing against his neck started.

“Hi.” Mingi hummed against his skin.

“Hi. It’s just about ready.”

“Is that…?” Mingi lifted his head up and stared down at the potatoes.

Hongjoong turned around and looked up at him shyly. “I found it in the box of your sister’s things. I thought it would be fitting since this is our first Christmas actually celebrating. Is… Is that ok?”

Tears dotted the corners of Mingi’s eyes as he nodded. “It’s more than ok. Thank you, Joong.” He cupped Hongjoong’s chin and leaned forward for a quick kiss. “I have something for you too.”

“I thought we weren’t doing presents?” Hongjoong scowled and crossed his arms.

“I lied.” Mingi shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

Hongjoong’s scowl instantly faded because he had lied too. It as too hard for him to not do something for Mingi for Christmas.

This past year had been the best one of his life. After spending last Christmas together, the two of them had just kind of started hanging out. It was casual at first, just two lost souls looking for someone to be miserable with.

But then, Hongjoong started to get upset when Mingi couldn’t spend time with him. That’s when he realized that he needed Mingi in his life as more than just a friend and had taken the plunge to ask him out.

It turned out that Mingi had been working up the courage to do the same thing.

They had been dating for about six months now and Hongjoong couldn’t be happier. He had moved into Mingi’s town house at the beginning of December and had finally felt some Christmas spirit again, especially when they decided to get some decorations.

Hongjoong stepped out of the kitchen as well to see Mingi standing in front of an electric piano with a large red bow on it. His jaw dropped immediately and he ran forward. “Mingi! This- It’s too much, I-“

“Oh shush, I promise it didn’t break the bank. I actually found it at a little thrift shop by my work. Someone had just dropped it off to sell and I couldn’t resist. I know you always dabble around on that app of yours, so I thought maybe you’d like the real thing.”

The older covered his mouth and nodded immediately. He loved it. He loved it so much. “Thank you.” He said before flinging his arms around Mingi’s neck.

“You’re welcome, my love.” Mingi tucked his nose into the crook of Hongjoong’s neck and lifted him off the ground.

“I got you something too.” Hongjoong admitted, pulling his head back.

Mingi shook his head a chuckled, “And you got mad at me.” He set Hongjoong down and backed away.

“Well, you can’t put all the blame on me because technically it’s from my parents.” Hongjoong rubbed the back of his head and then pulled out an envelope from his pocket. He watched as Mingi opened it with a curious face that quickly turned into one of shock. “Yeah. I called them a few weeks ago and they could tell that I was doing a lot better. So I got to talking about you and how we met and what we’ve been doing and well… They want to meet you. So they bought us some plane tickets. My part,” He pulled out a piece of paper from the back of the bundle in Mingi’s hands, “Is going to a sauna. I booked up a couples weekend that we can just go and spend some time together.”

“Joong, you shouldn’t have. I know that’s way too much.”

“It’s not.” Hongjoong flushed and looked down in embarrassment. “When they heard how well I was doing, my parents also gave me access to my inheritance again after I promised I wouldn’t try to gamble it all away. I couldn’t do that though.”

“I don’t understand…” Mingi lowered the papers.

Hongjoong looked up again and felt so small under Mingi’s scrutinizing gaze. “Because I told them that… if they do this for me… I would end up taking the biggest gamble in my life.” He paused for a moment and licked his lips when Mingi shook his head a little. “If this trip goes well I… I want us to buy a house together, and that’s what I would use the money for.”

Tears came back to Mingi’s eyes and he rushed forward to pick Hongjoong up again and spin him around in their small living room. “Yes, yes, please, yes.” Mingi said with a shaking voice.

“You like it?” Hongjoong couldn’t help but giggle and hugged his boyfriend tight.

“I love it. You’ve made me so happy, Joongie.” Mingi kept Hongjoong off the ground and pressed their lips together in a longer, more passionate kiss than before.

It was the kind of kiss that set Hongjoong’s soul on fire and he smiled into it while teasing the back of Mingi’s hair.

“I love you.” Mingi whispered when he finally broke the kiss.

“And I love you.” Hongjoong pecked his cheek, then jerked his head. “Come on, dinner’s getting cold.”

Mingi set him down and the two of them worked to set the table and brought all the food out so they could help themselves to whatever they liked.

All in all, it was way to much food and they would be eating the same thing through New Years, but it was perfect all the same.

After dinner, they curled up on the couch together to find something to watch underneath their favorite, giant fluffy blanket.

Hongjoong found his eyes drifting to the open space next to the tv, and the stuffed reindeer that sat there.

It had stayed with him all year, and now that he was with Mingi, he decided it would continue to stay out all year long. To him, it was a reminder of what his life was and how he now wanted it to be.

Plus, Hongjoong believed that if he hadn’t stopped to adopt the little reindeer before going home, he may not have stepped in front of that car, and in turn he wouldn’t have met Mingi.

The reindeer was a piece of their family now. It sat there, jingle bells still in tact, watching over them.

And it would, for many, many years to come.

“Everything smells amazing.”


End file.
